father and son: a horrible case
by Mr Strangerman98
Summary: The year is 2018. William Afton has been living in depression for many years. one night he receives a message from someone who he hasn't seen since the closing of Freddy Fazbear's... This is my first fanfiction ever! rated T because of mild violence and themes. Chapter two is here!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy it.

"speaking"

 _"_ _thinking"_

Disclaimer: I don't own five nights at Freddy's. it belongs to Scot Cawthon. This is purely fan fiction.

New Harmony, Monday evening 21:35, 2018

William Afton sat down on his blue couch to watch so TV. He was wearing a purple nightgown, a purple vest and blue pyjama pants. He sat down and reached for the remote on the table next to the couch. He then turned on the TV and stated thinking about what he had done. He switched through the channels rapidly. He wasn't paying much attention, as he was thinking about all the pain he had caused, both to others and to himself. First the crying child outside of fredbear's. Then his youngest son, Timothy at the fredbear reboot he had founded. Then his eldest and only daughter, Ellie, whom was killed by the very animatronic he had made for her. His wife, the five children and his best friend, henry. He sighed sadly "If only I hadn't killed that child at fredbars, if only I hadn't done any of that!" Afton quietly muttered to himself. He looked at the grandfather cook, with the fredbear plush on top of it. It was nine thirty-six, almost an hour later than his GP said he should head to bed. He got up with a painful grunt, almost begging his 70-year-old body to get up. He was about to leave the living room when his landline phone started ringing.

RINGGGGG RINGGGGG RINGGGGG!

"blasted-modern machines" Afton muttered to himself. Afton knew how to work springlocks and build animatronics and endosckeletons, on New Year's Eve two years ago he once showed some of the local kids a springlock and told them how to use it. Of course, one of them almost got their nose chopped of. He was then told to never use springlocks near children again as the local police deemed them unsafe. He picked up the phone and noticed it was a message. He played the message, but what he heard shocked him. It was a voice that he hadn't heard in a good twenty-five years. But it was undoubtedly him. It was Mikael.

 _"_ _Father. It's me, Michael."_ The message began.

 _"_ _I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you."_ Mikael then repeated what he said, but it was in a darker and more sinister voice. _"_ _I am going to come find you!"_ At that the message ended. It was only then that William became aware of the second presence in the room. He cautiously turned around to see what who was there. He was meet by a withered looking animatronic bunny. Instead of golden fur it was green with filth. It's left ear was almost missing. And there was dried blood all over it. "hello, father" It said.  
"Mikael? Is that you? I thought you were dead!" William asked the monstrosity in front of him.

"you already know how and why I am here" Springtrap said. "I am here not to take revenge for those kids, but for what you made me into!"

"Do me a favour and make it quick,"

"you already know I can't do that,"

The lights in Afton's house went out as a loud scream echoed through the night.

New Harmony, Tuesday morning, 9:20 2018

Police were searching William's house. They found his dead body lying on the couch in his living room. They were certain that it was murder, however there was no evidence supporting a break in. when they searched his basement they found an old decaying suit. There was a body trapped inside. The police then assumed that William Afton must have kidnaped the poor soul in the suit and killed him. It then made sense that William must have ended his own life as he succumbed to insanity. How wrong they were.

The two bodies were then sent to the police station for analysis. If the driver had looked behind him, he would've seen one of the body bags un-zip. He also would have seen the old animatronic hade poking out of the body bag…

The end!

I hope you enjoyed my first fnaf fanfiction. I hope to be working on more soon. I might make some crossovers. Anyway hope you enjoyed!

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the awaited chapter 2! This is the final chapter, I never meant to originally make a second chapter but here it is! Please bear in mind this is the final chapter.

I hope you enjoy it!

 _ **New harmony police station**_

They quickly took both bodies out of the van and put them into a room to be searched, they hoped they would find evidence as to what had happened. They had looked at both bodies and couldn't find much, other than animatronic parts manged into the suit. They had gone to get some coffee but when they returned they found the suit with the body inside had vanished.

"this is an important announcement, someone has taken one of the bodies, if you have taken it then please return the it to where you took it from otherwise you will be charged for with-holding evidence!"

One police officer was heading towards the jail cells when he saw a quick movement out of the corner of his eyes. "who's there?!" he asked. The only response he got was a metal clanging noise. He went to check it out and found that a vent shaft had been opened.

Springtrap made his way through the vent system, he knew he had to hurry otherwise he was going to be late. An old friend was to meet him outside the building, and he didn't have time for distractions. This was unfortunate as in order not to draw attention he had to go dreadfully slow or risk being found. A few minutes later he found a way out the building. The only problem was the vent didn't lead outside so he had to go out the main door. The only thing stopping him was a surveillance camera. "good thing I know how to handle these things," he whispered to himself. He stared at the camera.

The man who was watching the cams system noticed something... odd. The cam watching the main entrance was starting to glitch. He refreshed the cam but still found the same issue. He the shut the cam down to restart. This is what springtrap wanted.

Without wasting a second he crawled out the vent and ran towards the exit. He exited the building just as the camera came back online. He then made his way to the meeting point: a large bush near the station. He then waited there.

A few minutes later he heard a rustling sound. She was here.

"brother, did you accomplish your mission?" she asked

"yes, the police don't suspect a thing," springtrap replied.

"finally," she said.

"you don't have to hide, we are safe here," Michael told her. Another noise was heard as the animatronic revealed itself, or what was left of her. All springtrap could see was baby's tow green eyes.

"now what, we may have gotten revenge, but we are still stuck," springtrap said.

"now we go and see the puppet, he is organising a party," baby said.

"why? What good will it do?" springtrap asked her.

"it will give us a chance to be redeemed. And for you to apologise to our younger brother," baby said. Springtrap knew who she meant, he still felt bad for letting his father's creation kill his brother: timothy.

"come, we must go, it starts in a few days' time at the old pizzeria" baby said. The two then started making their way to probably the most famous of fazbear entertainments pizza venues: freddy fazbears pizza.

 _ **A few days later…**_

"are we all here?" the puppet asked. All of the ghost children raised their hands. Baby and springtrap put up their hands two.

"hold on we are missing people!" chica said.

"yarr! What about baby's friends?" foxy asked. No sooner had he said that two mangled messes appeared. One of them was the jumbled up remains of the toy animatronics and the other was ennard: funtime foxy, funtime Freddy, bonbon and ballora.

"yes, excellent we are all here!" the puppet said excitedly.

"let's get started!" the toys all exclaimed.

"ok, now, I want you all to sit around the table," the puppet asked. Everyone did that and sat down.

"Michael, did you get the birthday cake?" the puppet asked.

"I have it right here," springtrap said. He placed the cake on the table. "now it is time for us all to forgive and move on," the puppet said. The puppet then looked at springtrap. "you may do the honours,"

"ok, timothy!" he said. A ghost then appeared in front of him, it was his little brother.

"timothy, I am sorry for what I did all those years ago," springtrap began. "would you like to accept this gift," springtrap said before holding out a fredbear mask. Springtrap then placed it on his brother's small head. Timothy the looked at him. "i… I forgive you," he said. Springtrap couldn't remember a time he was so happy. "come join us," springtrap told him. Timothy gladly complaid and sat at the end of the table. Suddenly, all the ghosts then rose into the air, even the ones still in the animatronics. As Micheal rose with the others he looked at his younger brother: he looked so happy. At that moment, they all realised the same truth: they were finally at peace.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!**


End file.
